Plasmatron fuel converters reform hydrocarbons to generate a hydrogen rich gas through the use of plasma discharges. (See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,322,757 and 5,887,554, the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference). Two general types of plasma discharge regimes can be distinguished by their electrical characteristics and their modes of operation. A non-arcing discharge regime operates at high voltage and low currents, while an arc discharge regime operates at low voltage and high currents. (For a general treatise, see J. Reece Roth, Industrial Plasma Engineering, Vol. 1 and 2, Institute of Physics: Bristol, UK, 1995).
Thermal arc plasmatrons have received particular attention in the prior art. (See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,425,332 and 5,437,250, the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference). Generally, thermal arc plasmatrons operate at low voltage and high current and have less efficient electrical energy to chemical energy conversion ratios than non-arcing discharge plasmatrons. In addition, non-arcing discharge plasmatrons also reduce electrode erosion as a result of utilizing lower currents. Non-arcing discharges are usually produced at sub-atmospheric pressures, typically less than about 20 Torr. When pressure is increased, the non-arcing discharge rapidly transitions to an arc discharge. Low pressure gas glow discharges and apparatus for their production are known. (See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,787,730; 3,018,409; 3,035,205; 3,423,562; 4,830,492; 4,963,792; and 4,967,118, the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference).
There is therefore a need for a plasmatron that produces discharges in the non-arcing regime in a substantially continuous manner with enhanced flow control mechanisms for improved operation.